


On Sunday

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Lazy Mornings, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Just a little Jess/Trish piece. Nothing too fancy, just a soft piece.This is inspired by Mary Lambert’s, “She Keeps Me Warm” and the lyrics are interposed into the piece. I’m fairly confident that I’ve got Trish’s voice, but I’m a little shakier on Jess’s - so any feedback is appreciated.





	On Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all while I have implied this ship a few times, I’ve never outright written on them before, but I love these two together. I also realized when I started writing this, that I’ve never written a same-sex couple piece and it’s a little challenging - I like pronouns and I had to write the opening a few times to make sure it was clear. Hopefully, it makes sense when you read it.
> 
> I’m also a big sucker for a cozy troupe - one of my favorites. I really hope you guys enjoy this, I smiled from ear to ear when I was writing it. I’m fairly confident that I’ve got Trish’s voice, but I’m a little shakier on Jess’s - so any feedback is appreciated.

 

**On Sunday**

_She says I smell like; safety and home…_

 

It’s so rare that she actually sleeps, because blacking out from excessive alcohol consumption, isn’t actual sleep. But right now her lover _is_ sleeping; she’s sleeping deeply and restfully with her head resting on her chest. The blonde trails her fingers through the brunette’s tousled hair and the other woman responses by nestling herself closer and sigh passes through her lips. It’s a lazy morning and that’s unusual for both of them so the blonde is determined to stay here as long as she can.

 

_I named both of her eyes: forever and please don’t go…_

 

“What time is it?” Her companion mutters into her skin. Her breath is warm, but it runs gooseflesh down her torso.

“Still early, Jess.” The blonde soothes, running her fingers down the other woman’s spine. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mhmm.” Jessica relents and pulls the blanket around both of them. “When are you going to force me up?”

“Later, maybe.”

 

_I could be your morning sunrise; all the time, all the time_

 

“Trish Walker staying in bed all day? Alert the press.” Jessica chuckles before moving herself up the bed and Trish’s body, so they’re parallel; face to face. “Are you sick?”

Trish tucks a lock of Jessica’s hair behind her ear. “No. I just like being here.”

“Well, the expensive mattress and thousand thread count sheets aren’t anything to sneer at.”

“And yet you’re sneering, just a little.” Trish pantomimes ‘a little’ with her thumb and index finger.

“That’s my face, this is what my face looks likes.” She scoffs and goes to turn her head, but Trish leans in and kisses her softly.

“I like your face, it’s a nice face.” The blonde’s smile is genuine and the rising sun highlights her fair features.

 

_This could be good, this could be good_

 

Jessica pulls Trish back down so they can settle against the pillows. “God, go back to sleep you’re all mushy in the morning.”

“I love you too.”

 

_I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to_

_I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to_

 

Jessica watches Trish fall back asleep the blonde’s face softening and the steady rise and fall of her chest. She’s not sure how they got here, how this is going to work… She doesn’t want to mess this up, but that’s her track record: messing things up.  But Trish won’t let her go and if she’s being honest, Jessica really doesn’t want her to.

She wraps her body around Trish’s, relishing the warmth and the dreaded feelings that bubble up her in her chest. She buries her nose into her lover’s blonde locks and admits to the sleeping woman, “I suck at saying it, but I do love you, more than anything. I hope you know.”

Jessica acquiesces to her body’s demand for more sleep and doesn’t see Trish’s sleep-laden smile. “I know.” She whispers to the quiet apartment.

 

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

 

 

  
Eeek… Can I like it and somehow still be terrified that I ruined it??? Jess and Trish give me so many feels.


End file.
